runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryphus
Appearance Ryphus has black hair and is usually seen wearing armour or ranger's gears. Early Life The Orphan in the Streets It was a very cold night when the lady found the baby. Someone had left the baby in Peasant's Haven. The lady examined the baby. It looked like a boy. She couldn't leave it freezing in the night. She didn't know if she could afford to have him. The farmers and traders of Peasants' Haven were simple people. Many were poor. But she had decided. She would take the baby and raise it. The baby boy was an orphan. Someone had left him on the roadside for Silvia to take it. Silvia was poor, but the lady did her best to keep him happy. But after some time, she deceased. The people of Peasant's Haven were not willing to take the "burden" of raising a child. However, they took turns in looking after the child, since they weren't cold hearted. Thus, the unnamed kid grew up in the streets. The kid grew into an adolescent boy, though no one ever found time to name him. They usually called him "kid". The boy was very helpful to the peasants of the Haven. He took part in trades and often did manual chores for the neighbourhood. He was liken by most of the peasants. Young Traveller The boy always liked travelling. Since he was familiar in the neighbourhood, he was allowed into the posh library for free. He used to read about voyages and journeys in the countless number of books the small library had. But as he grew, his hunger for travelling expanded. Once, the boy decided to steal the last existing copy of the ''Ancient Book of Gielinor, since the public were not allowed to even touch the precious book. His time in the streets had honed his thieving skills. He stole the book from the abandoned part of the library, easily avoiding alarms or traps. He then quickly began reading it, its language somehow not being a barrier. Immediately, he reached the part about how the god Guthix had found Gielinor and had teleported living beings, with the first man being Ryphus. ''Ryphus'' Ryphus had been a traveller who journeyed across the realms. He had been summoned by Guthix to inhabit the land of Gielinor. By that time Ryphus had become old, thus ending his travelling and settling to farming in ancient Gielinor. The boy was amazed by the man in the book and the similarity that the two had common in them. Without thinking, he immediately named himself Ryphus. When he was about to take the book with him, he was struck by guilt. So he replaced the book back in the abandoned part of the library. That night, Ryphus informed the peasants of Peasants' Haven about his intention to journey across Gielinor and the realms. He told them how grateful he was for their kindness and hospitality, and that he would always remember them. There was passings of good byes and good lucks, and then it was time to leave. Journey across the Realms Raincloak, the Grand Mage Ryphus spent half his life journeying across the vast lands of Gielinor. Then he decided to travel to other realms. For that, he decided to get help from a great teleporter named Raincloak. Raincloak was said to be one if the greatest mages of Gielinor at that time. So, Ryphus journeyed to Witchmore, the place where he resided. The mage refused to help such a poor peasant like Ryphus for fear of losing pride. A disappointed Ryphus walked out out of his tower. Ryphus, having lost all hope, took shelter under a tree gazing at the leaves. That was when he heard the scream. Ryphus immediately set off towards the screaming to find Raincloak being trapped in a glowing bubble by an anonymous warlock. Ryphus stalked past the behind the warlock and attacked him. This momentary distraction broke the bubble and freed to the prison.]]Raincloak, who in turn teleported the perplexed warlock. When asked where, he told him about a prison where the warlock, Kobu, was teleported. Then he thanked Ryphus for his immediate response, thus sharing the magical spell of teleportation and also promising him combat training. So, Ryphus was trained in combat by Raincloak's friends and by Raincloak himself in magic. Many years after finishing training, Ryphus travelled to many realms surrounding Gielinor and furthermore realms in distant galaxies. He even helped Zenus in one occasion earning him the title Prince of Realms. Ecstasia - The Land of the Mist Mountain One day he met a girl named Sofia in a realm called Ecstasia, which was known as 'the Land of the Mist Mountain', since it was situated in a giant mountain. Sofia was a farm girl and also a kind one. They grew to love each other. But then, news of a deadly disease spread like wild fire. It was called the 'Plague of Ecstasia' and many Ecstasians were infected and died. Ryphus wished he could help, but preventing a disease was beyond his training. Things became worse when he heard that Sofia had caught the disease. That night, the couple spent their time together alone in a famous park, Ryphus encouraging her that she'll be alright, although he was secretly trying to heal her. At last, the couples embraced each other and shared a kiss beneath the moonlight. Then Sofia told him about the song her mother used to sing as a child. Across the mountains and beyond the seas, Across far-away lands, never to be seen. With no kith or kin to lend him a hand, Alone goes the traveller across the burning sands. The song was about a traveller who goes on an endless journey throughout his life. Sofia considered him to be the traveller and made him promise never to end his journey. Then, the first rays of sun lit the sky, showing the prone, lifeless body of Sofia; the magic having no effect. But nothing happened to Ryphus since he was immune to diseases with the practice of high quality magic. Though the sun was warm, Ryphus felt darkness invade him. This incident was never forgotten by Ryphus. Battle of Norham Ryphus was prepared to leave, when he heard that the disease was caused by a warlock named Kobu. Remembering the person and knowing that he escaped from prison, an enraged Ryphus headed to Norham, an abandoned ruins in Ecstasia, where Kobu was said to be. There he met the evil warlock creating some kind of burning weapon. When confronted by Ryphus, Kobu trapped him with a spell and hastily told him about how he was the right hand man to the Lord of Corruption and Conflict, Zondala, and his plan for revenge against Ryphus, for stopping him from killing Raincloak and therefore preventing his promotion. He also mentioned that the disease radiated from the weapon he was creating and that it spread corruption. Innocent people died while the corrupt grew stronger. All the while, he was crafting the deadly weapon. When he finished, he took the weapon, a blade, in his hand and stabbed Ryphus in the chest. With all his might, Ryphus held on for dear life resisting the weapon's metal against his flesh. Finally, with renewed will, Ryphus twisted the blade, letting it strike Kobo. Kobo roared in pain. The mad warlock, held out his hand to summon the deadliest element: darkness. With blast after blast of dark energy, Kobu weakened Ryphus, the blade falling from the warrior's hand. The warlock infused the darkness with the burning blade, concocting a weapon whose poet was equal to ten suns. Pleased, Kobu held the blade above Ryphus, for the finishing strike. In that moment Ryphus tripped the warlock, snatching the sword from him and searing his flesh. Kobu stumbled and belched black liquid, his body burning and his mouth screaming incomprehensible words. Then there was nothing left of him but ashes. Ryphus gingerly took the blade. He felt no satisfaction. He named it Black Sun, remembering the feeling of warmth with no actual warmth during Sofia's death. He decided to never use the sword but keep it away from the wrong hands. Although he withstood the attack, the injuries were severe. He needed medical attention. The Endless Journey With everything back to normal and the disease cured, Ryphus planned to continue his journey across realms, destroying evil where it lay. He heard that the god Zondala was punished by Zenus for his atrocities. But the sad news was that 'the Land of the Mist Mountain' was no more. The disease had destroyed the whole civilisation. Ryphus took one last look at Sofia's grave and her realm, Ecstasia, thinking about the major events that had taken place during a short span of time. He then prepared to leave. He knew his journey wasn't over. It was just the beginning. The Last Warrior Ryphus is now efficient in combat and has travelled many realms. He advices Justin, and takes him to Zenus Terrific Three He doesn't use magic frequently, since it makes him remember his past,but is instead proficient in archery and sword fighting. He meets two other heroes named Essar and Philip, who team up to face Stoneheart and save Gielinor. Powers and Abilities Ryphus is an expert combatant, having been trained by the experts. He is mainly proficient in archery and magic. Since he is the Prince of Realms, he is also a teleporter. Other than that, he is also a good orator and is multilingual. Trivia * Ryphus can teleport to different realms. * Ryphus is from the past, but however he is young and fit because of magic. * He is efficient in combat. * He doesn't follow any god and has led many protests against this. But he secretly respects Guthix. * He is also said to proficient in necromancy, to some extent. * He, along with Phillip are transported to the future by Essar. Category:Essar and friends Category:Terrific Three Category:Hero Alliance Category:Üntara Saga